Wet Night's At Franny's
by Mr.Scary Pasta
Summary: A 18 year old boy takes a job at Francesca's Pizzaria and is warned about the animatronics 'frree roaming' mode but what he is about to learn is just how frisky these animatronics get when he befriends them.
1. Chapter 1

My soul and soulettes I'm new at wrighting fanfics so if you suggest anything that would be great. I will have my OC in here acting as me. Oh and not is this my first story this is my first lemon story so double whammy. If you want a OC in my story tell me and I will chose one for my OCs partner. Catch ya later.

 _Disclaimer- I do not own anything here but the story and my oc_


	2. Chapter 2

My soul and soulettes I'm new at wrighting fanfics so if you suggest anything that would be great and YAY CHAPTER TWO IS DONE IN LESS THAN A DAY! If this doesn't reach your expectations then I'm sorry.

 _Disclaimer- I do not own anything here but the story and my oc_

* * *

(3rd POV)

An 18 year old boy was against the wall holding his arms up in defense form something he didn't see what it was. All he knew was one second he was looking for Bonnie and next second he heard a high pitched squeal or something like that and now is in the ground scared to shitless death. Question is, how did this all happen? Well before we continue on with this story we have to go to the beginning of the story to when this young man got this job.

(Rewinds to the beginning of the story)

(?POV)

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP -_ My alarm rang through my room at 8:30 A.M. I slam my fist on my alarm clock shutting it off and I take my blanket off of me and try to crawl out of bed but end up falling out of it. "OW God damn it." I triedly got up and stumbled around my apartment room for some clean clothes to change into. I changed into smoe dark blue jeans and a black shirt.I walked into my kitchen and grabed a bowl, spoon, Mills, and a box of luky charms and poured the served myself breakfast and started eating. After I was done setting and washing the dishes I got a phone call from my mom.

"Hello?"

 _" GoodMorning, Michael. How are you doing living by yourself?"_

"GoodMorning, Mom. I'm doing fine I just need to get used to it."

 _"OK, Oh your dad wanted to know if you found a job yet."_

I pick up my news paper, sat down, and started looking through it

"No not ye- Oh wait I found one."

 **Francesca FazBear's pizzaria looking for security guard to work the nightshift.**

 **(12AM to 6AM)**

 **Monitor camera's, ensure saftey of equipment and animatronic characters.**

 **Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.**

 **$1,537 a week**

 **To apply call:**

 **1-800-Faz-FazBear**

"Im gonna call you later mom got to go love you."

 _"Love you to Michael by."_

After that she hung up I called the pizzariaand waited a few seconds until some one picked up I sounded like a women with a American accent with alittle bit of French in it.

 _"This is Francesca FazBear's pizzaria how may I help you today."_

"Hi I would like to apply for the security guard job please. "

* * *

CLIFF HANGERS FOR DAYS Lol

Any ways YAY SECOND CHAPTER DONE AND I FEEL GREAT ABOUT IT. And tell me how you all liked about it.

Also please remember that if you want your OC in my story just PM me and I will choose who will be the lucky winner

And I'm sorry for the lack ofdescription I will get to that in the next chapter so hang in there people.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I am so sorry it's taking me so long to update and add new chapters but life is just being a major jerk right now. On another note I have been invited by a fellow athour I can use their character Max Rider. I will give you more info on that next chapter. Again SO SORRY SOUL AND SOULETTES BUT YOU WILL GET MORE CHAPTERS YAY. Steal your soul another day *gets consumed in black flames and disappears.*


	4. Chapter 4

Soul and soulettes at long last I finally give youa new chapter and If you like this chapter STEAL THAT FAV/FOLLOW BUTTONS SOUL *ahem* Anyways im going to change my name soon so that's new OH and I made a new creepypasta so if I make a creepypasta story Ill add him in it and now lets get on with the show *pulls out a remote and presses the button and the screen changes*

 _Disclaimer - I dont own anything but the story and my oc._

* * *

*Michaels POV*

I just walked into the pizzaria and the first thing that hit me was the smell of pizza then I noticed the blue and red tiles, the white walls, and the pizza themed decorations "Wow this is a nice place." I walk to the cash register when a women who looked like she was in her mid to late 20s and wore a Francesca's Pizzaria shirt that showed off her D cup breast and black pants that hugged her round hips nicely "Hi I called about the job opening." the lady looked at me and smiled "Ok, Go to the back and there will be a hallway to the bosses office." She said to me. "Thank you." With that I walked to the bosses office.

*Time skip 2 hours later*

*Bosses POV*

I am so happy I just hired a new nightgaurd he had short black hair a well built body with a good looking face. So now I can go home and rest...Hehe I just hope the girls aren't rough on him.

*Michaels POV*

I Just gotten home and I'm getting ready for my first shift I am so exited I *Breaks the 4th wall* I know that I'm working the night shift but who knows mabye it won't be boring but just in case ill bring something to entertain me.*Goes to normal* 'I'll bring a book just in case.' I grab one of my favorite books The Fire Within and I head off to work And I head off to work.

* * *

*Screen turns back to me and Michael is behind me* AGAIN FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL TO READ and I hope there are no spelling mistakes.

Michael: And for the 3 lucky new members of this story please have your creator's send us what role you want to play wiether it's an animatronic or a partner either way there will be lemons.

Right you are Michael and speaking of lemons. Which animatronic should get Michaels D first? Leave it in the comments

Michael: Till next time

I'll steal your souls later *evil laugh and me and Michael get consumed in black flames.*


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait Im just waiting for more votes to make the new chapter and so far it's

Freddy: 0

Chica: 0

Bonnie: 2

Foxy: 0

Golden Freddy: 0

So I'm just waiting for more votes.

Michael: You forgot the other thing

OH YES than you Michael. I realized that I haven't announced the 3 new OC members but I'll just say the creators name so the winners are *pulls out a piece of paper* Gamer Guy and Jax-Nut I don't know if thats how your name is Jax sorry but anyways PM me the info and when I get more votes I will make a new chapter till then I'll steal ur souls next time *laughs evily and me and Michael get consumed in black flames*


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO ALL MY GOHST AND GOULS I MISSED YALL SO MUCH DID YALL MISS ME? Anyways I'm soooooo sorry I kept you all waiting but here it iks a brand new chapter but before we jumo into this Im going to say that I a new story and that my co writer for that story is Gamer Guy 95 that's all I will tell you about the new story but now let's do this chapter

Disclaimer- I only own the story and Michael

* * *

Michael's POV:

"Finally im at work. Let's go see the girls" I go over to the stage to see 3 of the animatronics Bonnie Franceasca and Chica . They were all m hieght and had g cub breast "I wonder if their asses are big like their tits AHHH why am I thinking that!" I shake my head clear and go to my office and sit in the chair. Right when I sat down a message played which mad me jump alittle.

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm actually finishing up my final week now, as a matter a fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, You'll do fine. Let's just focus on getting you through your first week okay?_"_

I cut the message off and end it there. "Than quit talking and let me work..." I pick up the tablet and look at the cameras "nothing interesting going on in here. Ugh there's nothing to do! Oh wait my book." I grab my book and start 2 hours before he puts the book down "I should check on the animatronics." I pick up the tablet and look at it but I began to panic. "WHERE THE FUCK IS BONNIE!?" I flip through the Camras but I couldn't find her than I heard I high pitched squeal that made me fall out of my chair so I back against the wall and hold my arms out in defence than I heard a giggle so I look up and see Bonnie right in front of me so I scream than faint in fear.

Bonnie's POV:

"OH NO I SCARED HIM I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!" I drag him out the room and bring him to the stage. "Frany I made him faint I'm a horrible at making friends." My ears go down "No your not bonnie he just never seen animatronics like us before." fray said trying to reassure me. "Yea bon you're amazing at making friends he just got scared is all." chica said while putting her hand on my shoulder and smiles at me and I smile back. "Okay...wheres foxy and G.F.?" Fray than speaks "Foxys nervous and G.F. is upset about something." I nod my head in understandment "Okay well let's just wait till he wakes up than." I said and and sat at a table in front of the stage. "It's good to know we might have company for once.

And I think that's a good place to end the story but yea people I still need your votes for who gets to sleep with Michael first. Untill next time your souls are safe *laughs maniacally and disappears in black flames*


	7. Chapter 7

*Maniacal laughter can be heard throughout the room before a vortex of black flames explodes and I pop out of it* Hey ghost (boys) and ghouls (girls) I missed you all so much! Did you miss me? After two years of silence I am back with another chapter for you to read. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer-I only own the story and the character _Michael_

Michael's POV:

After I had been passed out I slowly start to gain consciousness ' _Ugh my head hurts like hell. What happened? I remembered a scream, then I feel back and looked up to see...Bonnie!'_ I sit up and looked around to see the no one was around and that I was also on the stage. "How'd I get here? Wait where are the animatronics?! God damn this is creepy as fuck. Just a few more hours till I can go home, c'mon Michael you can do it." I start to get up before I hop off the stage and go back to the security room. "Maybe I can ask the boss if I can get someone to help me out and watch my back.

3rd POV:

After Michael had walked into the security the girls had walked out slowly out smiling and giggling to each other. Franny looks at everyone and said "Alright girls you remember our plan?" Bonnie and Chica nod before Franny continues "Okay then let's try our best to make Michael comfortable so we can all be friends. Its 1:37 and we have till 6 o'clock so we have a few hours to do our best."

And there we are, another chapter dead and done with. Hope y'all enjoy it and sorry it was so short! I will see you all and your delicious looking souls next time *Chuckles deviously before disappearing into the floor*


End file.
